Caught Like A Fly
by RAD0703
Summary: After Falling in Reverse's song Caught Like A Fly I give thee Septiplier. Jack beileves that a fellow student Mark cheated on their exams... They got expelled! Mark has a mad crush on this punk Emo kid and does anything he needs. Even when Jack's a bitch and needs cuddles!


_Attention, attention everyone! I got a couple of things, I would like to get off of my chest_

 _Haha...Friends. Who the fuck needs them? You know who you are! Eh hmm._

Mark tried again and again to reason with the man in front of him but Jack kept his mouth zipped and face forward. He was a very stubborn sad person, Mark knew it but still tried. " Jack I swear to god i didn't do it! Please babe-I mean... Jack..."

" Mark! This fookin hopeless crush ain't working! I know it was you who cheated and got us both fucking EXPELLED! we are in fucking 12th grade Mark in the top most art school in the COUNTRY! We are out! Zip! Done! Get the fuck away from me!"

 _Caught like a fly, In a web of your lies, It's truth be told now. Or it's meet your demise_

" But... Jack... I didn't, I got a 94 on it... You got a 85... How would I get a better grade if I cheated?" Mark asked tears starting to fall.

" I'm just stuck with you... In every fucking class... In the same dorm hall... Same fucking parents house! YOU ARE LYING!"

Mark stood there, outside their high school/boarding school with a duffle bag and big fat tears coming down his face. Every time he opened his mouth nothing came out. He knew Jack was stubborn, he was abused. Mark was gentle, caring, he did what ever Jack wanted him to. Jack and Mark spent a lot of time together, at school and home. Their parents lived in a two floor house, Jack in the second and Mark on the first. Jack was a quiet kid, he lived with his mother and two sisters that graduated. His father was in jail, abusing and drug use. Mark lived with his mom and brother who was currently looking for work.

 _So how did it feel? When you held the knife, That you stuck right in my back...A thousand times_

" Mark just leave me alone! Why can't you do that?! Your a fucking dog other wise doing every fucking thing I need... Just. Leave. Me. Alone! You fucking back stabbed!" Jack yelled before shoving Mark back onto the ground. Mark's heart broke and limbs felt numb. Jack grabbed his black Metallica bag and walked away, tears pricking his soft blue, now cold eyes. Jack was the average punk kid with his black painted nails and black and green clothes, green hair added. Mark was a perfect student, and football player with high grades and a great quarter back. Everyone saw how Mark was a hopeless love romantic when it came to Jack, he was demisexual and Jack was pan. Jack didn't know if he had a crush on Mark or not to be honest. Mark would be the perfect boyfriend, he held doors open, carried Jack's heavy ass drums, did Jack's homework when it was almost due, he even got a in school suspension because he beat up the school bully for hitting Jack.

 _Your grandfather would probably roll in his grave, If he knew of that person that you had became_

 _I will not just lay down and take this, Not again, not again._

Jack thought those words as he walked home in the rain, when it rained he had Mark drive him home in his truck, Jack couldn't drive. Mark of course let Jack do anything, even got Jack candy at 2 am when Jack wanted it. Jack walked in the door sopping wet and he didn't notice he had been crying until Marks mom asked about it. He just shook his head and ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door sobbing.

Meanwhile Mark just got up, not feeling where his legs went and got into his truck. He slowly drove home, listening to Jack's cd he left in the radio. Mark was silently sobbing as he went inside and looked at his brother. Thomas was at his side immediately asking what was wrong. His mother came over with bandages and Mark looked confused. " Did you get in a fight Mark? Your hands and knees are bloody." Mark slowly looked down to see his jeans stained in blood and hands having blood running down his fingers. He shook his head and cleaned himself up.

 _Oh, you have left my heart, black and blue...Just like your father did to you. How does it feel, knowing you're barely alive. See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside, Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud...I must agree, you're just like me_

Mark thought as he looked up the stairway and wiped the tears away again. He shook his head, Jack couldn't help it. Jack didn't know it but Mark was similar to him in many ways, Mark was depressed, the only reason he was there was for Jack. He never told anybody of course, he

didn't want Jack to worry about him.

He slowly went up the stairs and asked Jack's mother permission to knock on Jack's door. She nodded smiling, she wanted them together badly. He heard sniffs and knocked, the other side of the door grew quiet before the door was opened, revealing a red eyes Jack with a huge sweatshirt over his shirt. He looked at Mark and sucked in a deep breath.

 _And when you die, I won't be at your wake, No eulogy from me. Just a smile on my face_

 _And while God might be busy, With judging your soul, I will have slept with the girl_

 _That you loved most_

He kept yelling and pretty soon he was crying. He looked at Mark and leaned against the door heaving and crying his eyes out. Mark was there, even after being screamed at over and over to go leave him alone. Mark cradled Jack in his toned arms and took him over to Jack's bed, closing the door behind him. He sat down and held Jack in his lap, Jack's face cradled in the crook of marks neck.

" Shhh it's okay Jack, it's going to be okay." Mark purred, his deep voice soothing Jack.

" But I'm suck a jerk... I didn't think that I would fucking yell at a teacher when she said either you or I cheated... Now we are both here without schools and everything is going wrong!" Jack sobbed. Mark rubbed small circles on Jack's back, calmingly and kissed his forehead. " Only school, which can be fixed Jack." Mark murmured.

" No not only love! Our relationship... Your so great and the perfect lover for anyone and I fucked everything up! Your so nice and happy all the time and I didn't even realize that I love you... Oh my god... I love you." Jack said, his words getting quieter as he finished.

" Jack... Do ya mean it?" Mark asked voice breaking at mean.

" I can't believe I didn't notice until now... But I do. The way your hair fluffs up when you dry your hair after a shower, how you say it's so cool when you see stars, how passionately you talk about your family. How you do anything for me, you take the blame when I need up... Your eyes are so warm and skin is perfect, your voice is lower than my grades... How you talk to me about your day though my door when I'm made at you and I pretend to not be listening but I always do. How you say your fine to spare my worries even though I act like I don't care. "

 _You have left my heart, black and blue...Just like your father did to you..._

" What? I am okay love." Mark whispered.

" No your not Mark. I know about your MPD (multiple personality disorder)...when you get all mad at the world I see you stomp down the empty hall and close your eyes and take a huge breath before seeing me and plastering a smile on your face." Jack whispered.

Mark shrunk slightly away and Jack shot up. Jack's confused/horrified face made Mark feel bad. He opened his arms and Jack returned easily. They fit together perfectly. " I'm sorry." Jack mumbled against marks shirt. " It's okay love, all is okay." Mark purred. Jack blushed at the pet name and sniffed in marks scent. Jack nuzzled close to him and sat against marks chest hearing his heartbeat.

 _Now how does it feel, knowing you're barely alive, See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside, Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud...I must agree, you're just like me_

They didn't know when they had fallen asleep but the woke to Jack and marks mother giggling and taking a photo. Jack rubbed his sleepy eyes with balled fists and Mark yawned. " Hey boys..." Their mothers said smiling.

" Hi..." They both said.

" You need to hear the news!" Thomas said running in and laughing. He turned on the radio alarm clock and a song played.

 _Now how does it feel, knowing you're barely alive...See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside...Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud...I must agree, you're just like me_

 _I'm no fucking saint...But at least I'll fucking sing about it! Oh, the audacity!_

" This sounds familiar..." Jack mumbled. Mark smiled and kissed his forehead softly.

(School sucks ass... Sorry bout da slow updates _ thanks for reading y'all luv u! **SMOOCHES!** )

 **You still need to change the world**


End file.
